¿Me perdonas?
by Jauca97
Summary: Garu desvió la mirada, mordiéndose el labio y sonrojándose. Nunca le eran fáciles estas cosas. Suspirando, volvió a verla con una expresión cargada de remordimiento, adornada con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa y suplicándole con los ojos que lo perdonara por la desconsideración. ¿Me perdonas? - One Shot


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Pucca le pertenece al magnifico e inigualable sempai Boo Kyoung Kim._

 _ **N/A:**_ _No sé si esto califique como_ _ **Fluff**_ _, pero bueno. Tenía ganas de escribir algo tierno._

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Garu estaba parado en la entrada de su casa, indeciso.

Se debatía en entrar o aguantarse, pero un gruñido proveniente de su estómago le dio la motivación necesaria para seguir con su plan y enfrentar aquella situación. Resoplo, dándose ánimos. Hinchando el pecho y con la frente en alto en una pose de determinación absoluta, corrió la puerta de su casa y entro.

Escaneo el lugar. Nada… silencio.

Olfateo el aire, pero tampoco detecto nada fuera de lo normal.

Supuso que estaba en su habitación, entonces. Trago duro. Estaba comenzando acobardarse otra vez, cuando un gruñido volvió a sonar en su estómago, un poco más fuerte que la anterior. Garu suspiro, no tenía alternativa. Inseguro camino hacia su cuarto, deteniéndose en la puerta.

¿Estaría dormida? No, no era posible.

¿Estaría triste, o estaría molesta? Probablemente lo segundo, aunque a él le convenía lo primero. Contentarla era más fácil cuando estaba triste que cuando estaba enojada. Pero el prefería mil veces verla roja del coraje e indignación que de estar llorando por su culpa.

Cerró los ojos mientras mentalmente se preparaba para enfrentar lo que venía. Tendría que dar uso a todos sus encantos para cumplir con su cometido. Sintiéndose finalmente preparado, abrió la puerta.

Ella estaba ahí, sentada en su lado de la cama hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda. A juzgar por el modo en que estaba, podía apostar que definitivamente estaba enojada. La conocía bien.

Garu comenzó a sudar. Esto no iba a ser fácil.

Una vez que entro a la habitación, cerró la puerta ruidosamente para anunciar su presencia. Pero como si no lo hubiera escuchado, ella simplemente lo ignoro. ¡Rayos!

El ninja comenzó a acercarse lentamente, cuidadoso como felino. Se asomó sobre la cabeza de ella, para darse cuenta de que estaba tejiendo. Sonrió complacido. Si Pucca estaba tejiendo para él, eso significaba que no estaba tan molesta después de todo, ¿cierto?

― Es para mí ― aclaro ella secamente, adivinando lo que él debía de estar pensando y bajándolo bruscamente de su pequeña nube de alivio y felicidad. Al escucharla, Garu hizo una mueca.

Una vez que su esposa le hablaba, sabía que estaba en problemas. Serios problemas.

Todo empezó ese domingo por la mañana.

Garu termino de desayunar, y tuvo fuertes deseos de aprovechar el día y entrenar. Sin embargo, Pucca tenía otros planes en mente. Ella tenía ganas de un romántico domingo con él, ambos acurrucados en la salita, viendo películas de amor y comiendo porquerías.

Pero Garu sentía que había descuidado su entrenamiento últimamente. Así que a pesar de la insistencia y la oposición de ella, se dispuso a entrenar toda la mañana. Obviamente, Pucca se molestó desde el principio, pero Garu no se preocupó por contentarla ya que si estaba enojada con él era más fácil que lo dejara entrenar en paz y tranquilidad.

Pero eso cambio una vez que le dio hambre…

Por eso ahora estaba ahí, de pie a lado de la cama frustrado, nervioso y hambriento; viendo como su mujer lo ignoraba olímpicamente mientras tejía algo para ella.

Se quedó parado un rato sin saber que hacer, mirándose los pies como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo. ¿Cómo contentarla? ¿Cómo apelar a su corazón?

Garu frunció la boca. Sabía exactamente como, pero no es algo que le encantara hacer. Sin embargo, estaba muriéndose de hambre, la situación lo exigía. Cautelosamente, se sentó en la orilla de la cama a una distancia segura a su lado.

Pucca lo miro de reojo al sentir la cama hundirse por su peso, pero continúo con su tejido.

Poco a poco, Garu comenzó a deslizarse por la cama acercándose hasta que solo los separaban unos centímetros. Se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención, lo que hizo que Pucca detuviera lo que estaba haciendo y lo volteara a ver con una cara de pocos amigos. El, en cambio, le regalo una sonrisa gigantescamente exagerada mostrando todos sus dientes en un desesperado intento de parecerle simpático. Pero ella solamente bufo sin ganas, volviendo a prestar toda su atención a la aguja y el hilo.

La sonrisa de Garu desapareció, dejando caer su cabeza derrotado. Pucca volvió a mirarlo de reojo, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de reprimir una sonrisa. Lo haría sufrir un poquito más…

El ninja exasperadamente se rasco la cabeza, quebrándose los sesos. ¿Ahora qué? Se sentía tonto y miserable ahí sentado en modo planta, siendo totalmente ignorado por su esposa y el rogando por su atención. Se sentía patético, como Abyo.

Una vez más se aclaró la garganta. Si ser simpático no le funcionaba, trataría de ser seductor.

Pucca volvió a verlo, esta vez con expresión indiferente. Garu tenía puesta su _"mirada seductora",_ que en realidad quedaba completamente opacada por el gran sonrojo que orgullosamente cubría toda su cara. Ella le sostuvo la mirada con la misma indiferencia unos segundos, para después voltearse y continuar tejiendo.

Ante tal respuesta, Garu frunció el ceño. ¡Su mirada seductora nunca fallaba!

Ya desesperado, dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de Pucca, justo como ella hacia cuando quería contentarlo a él. Sin embargo ella continúo ignorándolo. Como último recurso se dejó caer boca arriba sobre las piernas de ella, como cuando Yani o Mio querían llamar la atención de alguno de los dos, y así impedir que siguiera tejiendo. La miro ceñudo y cruzado de brazos, lo que a ella le pareció extremadamente tierno y gracioso, pero aun quería seguir el teatro. ¡Se estaba divirtiendo demasiado! Así que resoplando, le encarco una ceja.

Garu desvió la mirada, mordiéndose el labio y sonrojándose. Nunca le eran fáciles estas cosas. Suspirando, volvió a verla con una expresión cargada de remordimiento, adornada con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa y suplicándole con los ojos que lo perdonara por la desconsideración.

" _¿Me perdonas?"_

La máscara indiferente de Pucca poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose, transformándose en una radiante sonrisa. De forma delicada, comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, pues sabia cuanto él amaba eso. Otro suspiro de satisfacción salió de Garu, feliz y agradecido por los mimos tan agradables que ella le daba. Después, Pucca puso una mano en su mejilla, lo que lo hizo sonrojarse de nuevo pues sabía lo que significaba. Estirando su mano para también tocar el rostro de ella comenzó a acercarla lentamente hacia sus labios…

…Pero un estruendoso sonido parecido al rugido de un león y proveniente del estómago del ninja los detuvo. Ambos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo, Pucca soltando una risita mientras a Garu le salía humo por las orejas de la vergüenza. Se puso de pie para que ella también pudiera hacerlo, y se dirigieron a la cocina. Pucca de forma hábil y rápida se puso manos a la obra para alimentar a la bestia rugiente dentro de su pobre y hambriento esposo. Sentado en la mesita de piso Garu observaba como su joven mujer se movía con gracia de aquí para allá preparando algo para él, sintiéndose infantilmente impaciente y emocionado.

Una vez que termino, ella puso el platillo frente a él haciendo que se le iluminaran los ojos y comenzara a comérselo de manera desesperada. Pucca a lado suyo le sonreía con ternura, encantada de verlo devorar lo que con mucho amor le había preparado. Luego recordó algo, y poniéndose de pie regreso a la habitación. Garu la siguió con la mirada mientras masticaba, pero después se encogió de hombros dirigiendo de nuevo toda su atención a su plato.

Minutos después sintió algo cubrir su cabeza. Estiro su mano para tomar el objeto; era un gorrito. Tras analizarlo un poco más se dio cuenta de que era el mismo que Pucca tejía hace un rato. Garu la miro confundido, señalándose a sí mismo preguntando si era para él. Ella sonriente asintió.

Así que después de todo, Pucca _si_ le estaba tejiendo algo…

Sintiéndose alegre volvió a ponerse el feo gorrito para seguir comiendo, presintiendo que un solo plato no sería suficiente.

Pucca continuo a su lado mirándolo feliz, esperando pacientemente a que terminara de comer para continuar donde se habían quedado en su recamara, donde las ruidosas tripas de su esposo los habían interrumpido.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Hey! Gracias por leer!_

 _Tenía ganas locas de escribir algo donde estuvieran casados. Como pueden ver aquí trate de proyectarlos en cierto sentido más maduros pero a la vez siendo ellos mismos. Garu no tan tsundere pero sigue siendo… bueno, Garu XD_

 _Y Pucca haciéndolo sufrir un poquito solo porque le encanta que este sobre ella rogando por atención…see, puedo imaginarme eso XD_

 _Espero les haya gustado! No olviden dejarme sus reviews que son el Garu de mi Pucca :'D_

 _Antes de pasar a contestarles quisiera pedirles que le dieran like a la página en Facebook_ _ **Ninjas eat noodles – Garucca fans**_ _, especialmente para amantes del GaruxPucca. Memes, fan-arts, recomendaciones de fanfics, y otras cosas que iran saliendo xD Creo que los Garucca necesitamos nuestra propia página para ser felices. Si ustedes quieren mandar o compartir algo, ya sea un fan-art o un meme o lo que ustedes quieran, son libres de hacerlo siempre y cuando sea Garucca. No olviden compartirla con sus amigos o con alguien que igual apoye a esta pareja :'D Lo apreciaría mucho!_

 _Ahora si :V_

 _Reviews de_ _ **Bienvenido:**_

 _ **Ghost Girl:**_ _Aww muchas gracias querida! Me alegra que te gusten! *u* Besos!_

 _ **Karla Melissa:**_ _Yo tampoco me esperaba una continuación haha, pero a la hora de pasarla a la computadora para subirla mi musa comenzó a acosarme con esta escena. Asi que en cuanto subí_ _ **Confianza**_ _a FF, me puse a trabajar en_ _ **Bienvenido**_ _. Qué bueno que te gusto querida! Y si, aunque se queje a Garu le encanta que lo traten como rey xD Gracias por leer y dejar review! Besos!_

 _ **Write Liar:**_ _Jajajaja, verdad? Se va a querer quedar en el Goh Rong, además ahí esta Yani 7u7 Muchas gracias querida! Que bueno que te gusto, saludos y besos! C:_

 _ **Solcito:**_ _Sii, Garu también la echo de menos n_n Gracias por leer y dejar review! Besos querida!_

 _Los reviews de_ _ **Calumniado**_ _los contestare en el siguiente cap que será este viernes o sábado ;)_

 _Eso es todo, ¡y nos leemos después!_

 _P.D Denle like a la página :V_


End file.
